This invention relates to the artist""s containers specifically used to transport sticks of pastels to classrooms, studios, or in the field. More specifically this invention relates to a pouch style container and system that can be used to improve transportability and minimize space requirements when in use.
A pastel artist needs to have available many sticks of pastels as they cannot be mixed to produce different colors as in oils and watercolors.
Therefore pastel containers must have room to accommodate the many needed pastels plus provide protection and accessibility. If the container is heavy and cumbersome it causes great difficulty for the artist, often limiting amounts of supplies that can be carried. Surface space on which to place open containers is often limited in the classroom or studio so the artist is prohibited from laying out supplies for easy accessibility.
A system that satisfies all the necessary needs but is light, compact, and easy to transport and use will greatly improve the artist""s productivity and the quality of work.
The most popular containers are constructed of wood, plastic, or cardboard formed in rigid box-type shape. They are cumbersome, large, awkward, and heavy causing great difficulty in transporting.
When open for use, much surface space is needed to accommodate the extended rigid trays.
They do satisfy the following requirements:
a) They provide protection for the delicate pastels from water and damage.
b) They enable organization of pastels.
c) Pastels can be removed and replaced easily.
d) Some have a system that will clean pastels and remove pastel dust.
The present invention overcomes the problems associated with prior art by eliminating the rigid box-type style while incorporating all the previously stated requirements.
This is due to the unique nature of the pouch carry system in which a fleece pad holds the pastels in loops formed by bands of elastic. The pad is rolled up and inserted into the aperture of the attached pouch. It is closed and fastened with a zipper. The strap attached to the pouch can be held over the shoulder or slung over the back thereby freeing the hands to carry other art supplies. The resulting pouch system is compact, light, and easily transported. This feature can be understood by quoting the measurements, which are:
Closed;
a) Length is 18 inches
b) Diameter is 6 inches
c) Weight, complete with pastels is below 5 pounds.
Open for use;
a) Width is 18 inches
b) Length is 30 inches
Another unique feature of this design is that the pouch can be hung by means of the shoulder strap, either in the closed or open position, since the pastels are held securely by the elastic loop system.
In summary the pouch design solves two problems.
a) It affords easy transportation.
b) It reduces the need for large surface areas while in use.
The design also incorporates the important features of the prior art.
a) The material for the pouch and outer shell is moisture-proof.
b) The fleece pad, the outer shell and pouch provide protection.
c) A minimum of 100 sticks of pastels can be contained.
d) The pastels are easily organized and can be maintained with little effort.
e) The pastels are easily inserted and removed.
f) Cleaning is automatically accomplished when the pastel is inserted into a loop.
g) Pastel dust is collected into the fleece pad.